Here Without You
by Bananas51
Summary: Jack runs into a woman from his past whose attitude is less than loving. Nothing out of the ordinary right? So what makes this time different? COMPLETE!
1. In the Beginning

**Here Without You  
  
**_"A hundred days have made me older,  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face.  
A thousand lies have made me colder,  
and I don't think I can look at this the same."  
  
_***  
  
**Summary:    
  
            **Jack runs into a woman from his past whose attitude is less than loving.  Nothing out of the ordinary for our favorite, woman savvy pirate right?  Then what's so different about this woman and why would Jack go to any length to change her feelings for him?_  
  
***  
  
**Author's Note:  
**  
            Well here with are with another creation from the crazy and twisted mind of Angie.  To all of my faithful and wonderful readers and reviewers from my past adventures, I really hope you like this new one.  I've moved on from my little series to a whole new scene and anxiously await hearing your thoughts.  To anyone new who hasn't read any of my stuff before, I hope you like this as well.  Obviously I know there are some mixed feelings about reading any story that had Jack and any woman in it so here's my take on things for you people:  If you hate Marysue's, don't read it and if you hate the story, don't read it.  Simple as that!_

            Anyway, the first chapter is a little short.  It's always tough to get started and get things rolling but expect them to get longer as time goes by.  And as always, ENJOY!!!  
  
-Angie_  
  
  
_


	2. Bittersweet Reunion

**Bittersweet ****Reunion****  
  
_"I seem to recognize your face,  
Haunting, familiar, yet I can't seem to place it.  
Cannot find the candle of thought to light your name,  
Lifetimes are catching up with me."  
  
_***  
  
            Jack stood in the crowd looking up at the platform that currently served as the center of everyone's attention.  He and the crew were docked in Port Antenea, a little town that offered few amenities but was notorious for its slave auctions.  For his part, Jack was never much a supporter of the slave trade; the Pearl had only stopped there to restock on a few items and he had wandered down to the auction sight just to pass the time until they were ready to leave.  **

            Scanning the scene around him, he found himself quite disgusted at the very idea of it.  Everywhere grimy, dirty old men stood with bags of money in their hands, eyeing the stage area greedily.  His attention to the crowd was soon broken though by the sound of a bell being rung, signaling that the auction was to begin.  Turning back to the stage, Jack watched indifferently as several young men of various races were brought up and sold off for fairly reasonable prices.  

            Things remained the same and pretty uneventful for sometime, and Jack shifted his feet, making ready to leave.  An announcement from the auctioneer however, soon changed his mind.

            "Alright ye scabrous dogs, pipe down", the man yelled over the crowd of riled men.  "I've got somethin next yer sure to be interested in."

            After he had finished speaking two men ascended onto the platform, dragging between them a woman dressed in man's clothing.  The woman fought and struggled against them, putting up one hell of a fight in Jack's opinion despite her bound hands.  Finally though, with the auctioneers help, they were able to overtake and control her, holding her in place for the crowd to admire.

            "She's a beaut ain't she", the auctioneer called out again as he jerked the woman's face up by her chin.  His question was answered by a chorus of screams.

            Jack glanced around in distaste then returned his focus to the woman.  Seeing her face clearly for the first time, his eyes widened in recognition; he knew this woman.  Desperately, he searched his memory, trying to place how he knew her or where from.  In the end, he came up empty handed, but something inside of him moved him to take action. 

            Bidding began.  All around him men called out prices they were willing to pay, and they rose quickly.  Through all of this, Jack remained quiet, until the number of people making offers grew smaller and he was sure he would not be bought out.

            "SOLD", the auctioneer confirmed after Jack's first and the final bid.  The woman was pulled forward roughly, so hard that she fell hard to the ground.  The two men who had led her onto the stage jumped down beside her to pick her up, but she had already stood on her own.  Grabbing her by each arm, they dragged her through the crowd towards Jack, head down.  Stopping in front of him, they unbound her hands upon his permission and pushed her forward.  

            Jack looked her over appraisingly, still trying to place how he knew her.  Putting a hand to her chin, he raised her head softly to get a good look at her face, and found cold, grey eyes staring back at him, full of hate.  

            "Sophia", he gasped in realization.  His eyes grew wide as she raised her hand as though to slap him, then punched him hard in the mouth.

            "Suppose that was betta than gettin slapped", he muttered under his breath as he rubbed his jaw.  When he looked up again, Sophia was not standing in front of him.  He looked around frantically, not ready to lose her just yet, and was relieved when he saw he emerge from between a few men carrying a bag in her hands that she had just pick-pocketed.

            "Ere", she said, harshly thrusting the bag forward.

            "What's this?"

            "I'dave rather been bought and ravished by some filthy bastard than owe me freedom to the likes of you Jack Sparrow", she answered him with a glare.

            He looked at her in shock for a minute before regaining his cockiness to retort.  "Who said I was lettin ye go free?'    

            "Who said I was asking", was her answer as she dropped the bag to the ground, spit on it, then turned on her heel and marched away.  Jack watched her go, half of him desperately wanting to follow her, and half of him knowing it was best to leave her alone.  

            "What was that all about", Gibbs asked coming up next to him.

            "Oh, old friend, you know", the captain answered his first mate.

            "Friend?  Didn't sound like that ta me", Gibbs chuckled.

            Jack opened his mouth to answer him but found no words to say.  Noticing his captain's discomfort Gibbs cleared his throat and continued with his original purpose.  "Anyway, ship's ready to go whenever ye want to be leavin."

            Jack nodded.  "There's a few things I want to take care of while we're 'ere.  We'll leave first thing in the mornin."

            "Aye Cap'n", Gibbs agreed and turned to head back to the ship to inform the crew they had another day in town to enjoy.

            Lingering a moment, Jack watched in a daze as the auction continued, then shook his head to clear his mind and made his way into town.


	3. No Regrets

**The Chase Ensues  
  
**_"Next time you see me,  
Things won't be the same,  
And if it hurts you my darling,  
You only have yourself to blame."  
  
_***  
  
            After he left the auction Jack decided it was time for a drink.  Not that it wasn't always time for a drink, but at the moment it was definitely time to get a head start on drowning one's sorrows.  Sauntering through town Jack made straight for the tavern and headed inside.  Plopping himself down at the bar, he was promptly served a mug of rum, and turned himself around to survey the bar's other inhabitants.  Glancing over at the man next to him, who seemed to be surveying Jack as well, he nodded.

            "What can ye tell me about that woman over there", he asked the man.

            "Who her", the man asked nodding his head in Sophia's direction.

            "Aye."

            "Ye've never heard of Barrister", he sounded shocked.  "The woman's practically a living legend round these parts.  She's tangoed with the best of them that one has, and always managed to come out on top."

            "The best of whom?"

            "Oh anyone who gets in her way I reckon.  From what I gather, she's not too particularly found of any man.  You know how it is with women, a man breaks their heart once and then they have it in for the rest o' us from then on."

            At this Jack stopped in mid-sip.  "So all that over a broken heart", he asked curiously.

            "Well I can't say for sure.  But I tell ya, I haven't met a man yet who got involved with Sophia Barrister and lived to tell about it afterward."

            "I know one", Jack commented seriously as he stood up.  

            "Oh yeah, where can I meet him?"

            "Ye just did", Jack answered under his breath as he walked away and towards the table where Sophia sat.

"Alright, let's tally it up shall we", Jack overheard one of the men sitting at Sophia's table begin.  

            "Let's see, we got two springs from prison, one commandeered merchant vessel, a coupla arsons, the death of a hardly respectable pirate captain and subsequent seizure of his ship, a miraculous escape from the noose, several successful business ventures, few killins here and there along the way, and now to top it all off, dodging the Port Antenea slave auction.  It's a wonda yer still alive girl."

            Jack listened intently to the rap list, really quite impressed with everything Sophia had managed to get herself successfully in and out of since he last saw her.  

            "Ah Sims, you sure know how to make a girl blush", Sophia laughed in response.  "But seriously, I'm sick of this livin day to day shit, all this small timin.  I want a ship, my own ship.  Knocking off some captain is just gettin to be too much of a hassle these days."

            "Aye", the table members all agreed.

            "Even if I can't get me own, I at least need to get meself back on one ye know?"

            "I might be able to help with that", a new voice spoke up.  

            Everyone turned to find the source of the voice and saw Jack standing there.  Sophia rolled her eyes.            

            "I don't think so Captain", she sneered, putting a little extra distaste on the last word.  

            "And why's that", Jack asks non-plussed.  

            "Because I loathe you Jack.  And always will."

            "Ye didn't used feel that way", he replied with a grin.        

            "Well, ye've only got yerself to thank for the change of heart", she shot back, standing up, finishing her drink and slamming it back on the table as she turned to leave.  

            This time though, Jack was not content to just let her walk out on him for the second time that day.  Throwing a chair out of his way, he quickly made to follower her out of the bar, however his mission was not successful.  Before he could go more than two feet, someone stepped into his path.  Looking up, he recognized the man who had been sitting with Sophia earlier, and vaguely remembered his being called Sims.

            "Where d'ye think yer goin", the man asked him gruffly.

            "Excuse me", Jack replied as though he could not believe anyone would dare address him as such.  

            "You heard me.  Where d'ye think yer goin?"

            "Well I was on my way out actually."

            "I think ye were meanin to follow Sophia", Sims replied.

            "And what if I was?"

            "Then I'd have to stop you."

            "Yes, I see that, perhaps you might explain what that is", Jack shot back.  "Because from where I see it there's no reason why I shouldn't be able to have a conversation with a woman if I so choose."

            "You can have a conversation with any nice woman you want, just not with Sophia."

            "What are you her daddy or something?  Oh God, yer not her husband are you", Jack asked in horror.

            "I am neither.  Only a good friend who knows well enough to keep you away from her.  She wants nothing to do with you Captain, and if you know what's good for you, you'll let go of whateva distant memory holds you to her and be on yer way."

            Jack looked at him in disbelief, slightly taken aback by just how much this man seemed to know.  After a moment's consideration, he gave Sims a silent nod and turned to leave.  Walking through the bar Jack's head spun with confusion and answered questions and he walked in a daze unaware of his surroundings.  Bumping into someone, he quickly apologized and stepped outside before any altercation arose over it.

            Squinting his eyes at the sun's brightness, Jack raised a hand to his forehead as a shield and peered down the crowded streets.  Though Sim's words had struck a chord in him, he had no intentions of heeding his advice and hoped to catch sight of Sophia's retreating figure.  In the end he came up empty handed and began his return back to the Pearl.  It seemed as if fate would not allow him to have his way this time.  

            Sauntering down the street disheartened, Jack was all but ready to abandon hope when something nearby caught his attention.  Scanning the shops along the street it was apparent that an argument was taking place inside what appeared to be a small pawn shop.

            "Oh sod off ye great oaf", a woman's voice yelled out clearly as the door swung open.  "I wouldn't give three shillings for that piece o' crap if me life depended on it!"

            Slamming the door, the woman huffed angrily, straightened her jacket and stepped off the stoop making away from Jack.  Realizing that it was Sophia, the captain quickly took off after her, maintaining a safe distance between the two of them until the opportune moment to approach her presented itself.  
  
  
***  
  
            Jack followed Sophia through the crowded streets of Port Antenea, his eyes fixed on her back so as not to lose her among the throngs of people.  She wove her way carefully through the masses, occasionally stopping for a minute to exchange a friendly word with some and some not so friendly words with others.  At one point Jack was sure she would end up in a fight with one man but apparently a harsh threat was all it took to deter him.  

            As Sophia made her way on, Jack's line of vision was suddenly cut off by two men whose argument placed itself directly in his path.  Moving first to the right, then to the left, Jack craned his neck as he waited for them to get out of his way.  Once they'd gone, Jack continued forward scanning the street for any sign of Sophia, and grew irritated when he realized he lost her.  Walking slowly on, he hoped that she had perhaps stepped inside another shop and would shortly reemerge.  Keeping his attention on the doors to each building, Jack was hardly aware of anything as he walked carelessly passed an alley way.  He was both startled and shocked when an arm reached out, grabbed him, and pulled him backwards into the dark street, his assailant's other hand pressing a dagger firmly against his throat.  

            Taking a moment to regain his bearings, Jack began to asses the situation but was not given much time.  Momentarily his attacker released him and spun him around.  

            "Why are you following me", Sophia asked him in irritation, still dangerously gripping her dagger.  

            "I wasn't", he retorted indignantly.

            "Liar, ye've been behind me the last two blocks.  Eva since ye left the tavern.  What d'ye want?"

            Jack returned the glare she was giving him with a stern look, unable to mask the ever present egotistic look that shone in his eyes.

            "I just wanted to talk to ye", he shrugged indifferently.  

            "Don't even start yer tricks on me", Sophia seethed at him.  "They might 'ave worked once, but I neva make the same mistake twice."

            "So that's what I am to you?  A mistake?"

            "Bout sums it up I'd say", she answered with a snide grin, reveling in the fact that her hateful comments seemed to be having some effect on him.  "Don't see why you'd even care really", she continued in his silence.  "After all, yer Captain Jack Sparrow.  Who loves no woman and has no regrets", she chided as she walked around him in a circle, dragging a finger around his shoulders and back.  "How does that feel anyway?  To have no regrets?  I've always wondered what it's like having no concern for the people ye've betrayed and left behind."

            "I have regrets Sophia", he replied softly.

            "Really?  Sure coulda fooled me", she stopped in front of him.  "Tell me something Jack.  Did you eva think about me?  Eva once, in all the time ye were away, did I cross yer mind?  Did you wonder if ye'd see me again, or care if ye did or didn't?"

            Jack's gaze drifted downward and he did not answer.     

            "Come on Jackie.  Jackie Allen Sparrow", she kept pushing.  "This is it, here it is, yer big chance to put those immaculate skills of yer's that I've heard so much about, to work.  To explain away everything, to tell me how much ye missed me and how you always planned to come back but neva got the chance.  To tell me how sorry ye are and how ye'll do anything to make it up to me now.  Come on Jackie, I'm waitin", she finished running a finger under his chin lightly.

            Jack grabbed her hand sharply, pulled it away from him and stared at it for a minute.  "What's the point", he asked at last.  "Ye wouldn't believe me anyway."

            "Ye neva know."

            He sighed.  "Look, it's not all as simple as that alright.  There were complications, many of them.  And I am sorry, neva in all my life did I mean to hurt you."

            "Oh yeah?  Prove it", Sophia cut him short, completely un-phased by his apology as though she hadn't heard it at all.  And in fact, she could not have cared less what he said.  

            "And how do you propose I do that?"

            "Give me the Pearl."

            "What?"

            "You heard me.  If you really want prove to me that yer sorry give me yer ship."

            Jack stared at her in horror, unable to believe what he was hearing.  There was not a hint of emotion in her tone, as though she had been planning this all along, just calculating how she could take advantage of him.  This was not the Sophia he knew, and Jack did not like it one bit.   

            "Soph", he began, but she cleared her throat to remind him that they were not on amicable terms and this was no time for nicknames.  "Sophia", he corrected himself.  "Yer bein ridiculous."

            "Oh, I don't think it's so ridiculous.  Rather fitting actually.  You did leave me for it after all, least ye could do to make it up to me."

            "Give up me ship.  You actually want me to just hand it over to you.  Do you 'ave any idea what I've been through with this ship these past years", Jack raised his voice indignantly.

            "I've heard a thing or two, but no matter."

            "This is manipulation.  Ye deliberately picked something you know I won't do."

            "So that's a no", she asked.

            "OF COURSE IT IS!"

            "Suit yerself", she finished with a shrug then turned to walk out of the alley.  

            "Where're ye goin", Jack called after her.

            "Sorry luv, ye had yer chance and ye blew it.  I'll see ye in another 13 years if yer lucky", she called back just as she turned the corner and was out of his range of sight.  

            Staring at the spot where she had just been, Jack scoffed in irritation and refused to follow her again.  Scowling under his breath he made his way out of the alley, checked quickly to see if she was still around, and stomped back to the Pearl.  


	4. His Will Be Done

**His Will Be Done**_  
  
"I can't wait for this to end,   
And leave tonight behind us.   
I'm unsettled letting go of you,   
And sleeping the night in silence."  
  
***  
  
            Jack sat in his cabin all afternoon and early into the evening brooding over the day's events.  He was unhappy, to say the least.  It was a rare occurrence that Jack Sparrow did not get exactly what he wanted, especially where women were concerned, and this obvious transgression from the norm irked him beyond belief.  But there was something else too, Sophia, she was not every other woman.  Jack was determined to sort things out and would not be thwarted by her reckless abandon of him._

            After thinking on it for several hours, he finally decided on a course of action.  If he could not accomplish his intended objective through traditional means, he would just have to take a more aggressive approach.  Throwing open the door to his cabin, he stepped out onto the deck and scanned those present on the ship.  Spotting his first and second mates reviewing some provisions issues with a few younger crew members, he called over and interrupted their business.

            "Gibbs.  Can ye come 'ere for a minute" he asked, indicating that Anamaria could continue on with her business.

            "Aye, what is it Cap'n", the older man asked.

            "I need ye to do me a fava.  We're gonna be leavin first thing in the morning.  Tonight, I need ye to take one o' the younger guys, head into town, and retrieve the woman I purchased at the auction today.  Savvy?"

            "Aye Cap'n.  Any idea where she might be?"

            "I haven't a clue.  Yer gonna have to do a bit o' searchin.  Likely she'll be in one o' the bars in which case, perhaps it might be betta for ye to take two with ye instead o' one."

            "Aye Cap'n."

            That evening, while the rest of the crew were out enjoying themselves in the town, Gibbs and his two chosen companions, made their way through the port's various bars searching for Sophia.  Ironically enough, they found her in the same one Jack had encountered her in earlier.  Going inside and taking a seat, they each ordered a drink and waited for the right moment to take action.  Judging by the company she kept, and the advice Jack had given him earlier, Gibbs decided it would be best to wait until she was on her way out to make their move.  Should they take action any earlier, they were sure to encounter one heck of a problem.  

            They drank slowly, not wanting to be too un-sober to handle the situation properly.  Finally, in the early hours of the morning, Sophia stood up from her table, somewhat uneasily, said her goodbyes, and swaggered out of the bar.  Immediately after, the three crewmen from the Pearl followed her.  Stepping out into the dark street, Sophia fingered the hilt of her sword, ready to pull it out should the need arise.  Unfortunately for her however, her three followers were quick to split up and surrounded her from three sides.  Before she had any time to react, she was grabbed by the arms from both sides.  Her struggles were all for naught though because she was dragged through the town nonetheless, and taken aboard the Black Pearl.  

            Once on board, Gibbs ordered another of the crew to go for Jack.  Momentarily the captain appeared on deck and strode cockily over to where the two men still held her.  

            "Lock her in the brig", Jack commanded them, flashing her a grin.  Sophia did not respond, but if looks could kill, he surely would have been dead at that moment.

            "Ye can't be serious Cap'n", Gibbs exclaimed in disbelief next to him.  "The brig?"

            "Do I look like I'm joking", Jack asked him in reply.  "S'far as I'm concerned I bought her and she belongs to me", he continued.  Pulling his hands out from behind his back he produced the sack she had given him just after the auction.  "I neva agreed to no freedom of yers", he remarked as he handed the bag to one of his sailors to throw into the cell with her.  

            Jack watched indifferently as they led Sophia across the deck to take her below.  Just before they reached the hatch he called to them to stop and ran over.  Looking her over he was satisfied to see that his men had successfully taken her sword and pistol, but was not content to stop with just that.  Putting his hands to her sides, he ran them down the length of her body and back up until they stopped at her waist.  After fiddling around with something for a minute or two he pulled a small leather pouch off of her and opened it.  Scanning the lock picking contents of the pouch, he smiled to himself, then to Sophia, and put it into his own pocket.  

            "Wouldn't want ye runnin off now would we", he grinned.

            In response, she only stared at him with contempt. 

            "Alright, off with ye then", he motioned for his two men to continue on their way then walked back towards the helm.  "SHOW'S OVER MATES, BE READY TO SAIL AT DAWN" he called out to the rest of the crew who stood and watched him in wonder.

            Behind him, Anamaria and Gibbs exchanged a look of confusion then carried on with their duties.  
  
  
***

            Down in the brig, Sophia sat alone in the dark for several hours.  She was still fairly intoxicated, which contributed significantly to her rage.  Eventually this rage manifested itself as she attempted to break open the door by ramming herself into it full force.  After almost forty-five minutes of this, and no success, Sophia threw herself back down on the ground dejected.  Her body now covered in a mess of black and blue bruises.  She was exhausted, but under the circumstances refused to allow sleep to take her.  She fought hard to stay awake but in the end lost that battle as well.  It was late into the morning when she was reawaken by the rocking of the Pearl as it moved through the Caribbean waters.

            Looking out a small hole present in the side of the ship, her fears were confirmed as she watched the outside scene slide passed.  Groaning to herself, she punched the floorboards hard, causing blood to spill from her hand, and threw herself back against the wall to wait.  Her head pounded with the headache of a hangover.  It was rare that she ever got so drunk, it took more liquor than it did for most to achieve such a goal, but in light of the previous day's events she truly felt she had deserved it last night.  Now more than anything she wished she hadn't done so.  As she sat there cursing herself and Jack for her current situation, she soon heard the sound of approaching footstep of someone descending below.  Looking up, hopeful that someone had thought enough to bring her something to eat, she scowled at the sight of the captain looming over her with a cheeky grin.

            "Ye've got two options", he began after taking in the pathetic sight of her for a moment.  "Either ye can stay 'ere on the Pearl as part o' me crew, or we can drop you off at our earliest convenience on some uninhabitable little spit of land somewhere.  What'll it be?"

            "Drop me off", Sophia answered in a cold voice.

            "Aw, come on lass, ye know ye weren't supposed to pick that one", Jack replied lightly, a little disappointment seeping through his façade.

            "What do ye want?  An apology?  Well 'eres one for ye.  I'm sorry that I hate you and would rather rot to death on an island than spend another minute in yer presence."

            "Ouch luv, very ouch.  But if that's the way ye want it who am I to argue?"  With that, Jack turned on his heel and stomped out of the brig and back up onto the deck.  All around him, everyone glanced in his direction taking notice of his obvious annoyance but thought better than to ask him about it.    
  
  
***

            Three days passed, during all of which Sophia remained locked below.  As far as hospitality was concerned, she could not complain.  After the first miserable night, which apparently served to teach her some kind of lesson, Jack saw to it that she was well provided for; sending her pillows, blankets, and making sure she was well fed.  He was even kind enough to see to it that she had some company, sending Anamaria down frequently to see how she was doing.  At first, Sophia would have nothing to do with the other woman, but after enough visits had passed she seemed to open up and the two chatted about this and that, but nothing of too much importance.

            Finally, on the afternoon of the third day, Sophia was surprised to find that the footsteps that approached did not belong to Ana.  Instead she found herself being taken from her cell up on deck by two young men whom she recognized as her original attackers.  They led her over to where it appeared most or all of the crew was gathered, apparently awaiting some event to take place.  It wasn't long before she found out what that event was.  

            She was pushed forward, only to come face to face with Jack.  Who shot her one of his trademark grins and nodded towards the port side of the ship.  Turning to look, she saw what he was indicating to.  There in front of her. the plank stood outstretched towards the island that the Pearl now floated off shore of.  

            After pausing a moment to reconsider her decision, she turned around to survey the crew who were gathered behind her.  She looked them all over, one by one staring into their eyes, and purposefully avoiding Jack's gaze.  

            "My effects please", she said finally to the young man whom she spotting holding her sword, pistol, and daggers.  

            Stepping forward he handed them to her and she threw the belt diagonally over her shoulder, and strapped everything else into its proper position.  

            "Well then,ta all", she bid them farewell and stepped up onto the plank.  Walking toward the edge slowly, she smiled to herself at the murmur that ran through the crew.  When there was no further to walk, she took a deep breath and prepared to jump.

            "WAIT", a voice called from behind.  Turning around, Sophia saw Jack step up to the edge of the plank, and walked back a few steps to see what he wanted.  

              "You'd honestly deliver yerself over to death just to spite me", he asked incredulously.

            "Aye", she answered with a smile and a nod.  

            Jack pondered this for a minute, then an equally large grin appeared on his face.  "Fine then, I've changed me mind.  Ye no longer 'ave the choice.  Yer stayin on the Pearl whether ye like it or not", he concluded, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her back onto the ship.  "How's that for spite?"

            "How's this for sod off", Sophia asked back as she drew her sword and in a flash had it to Jack's neck.

            "You think this wise woman?  Ye kill me and the whole crew'll 'ave yer neck for sure", Jack taunted.

            "What's yer point?  If I was willing to starve to death to piss ye off, why not kill ye and die quickly for it?"  
            "You wouldn't", Jack uttered in disbelief.

            "Try me", Sophia dared him coldly.

            For a minute no one moved as Jack considered his options and Sophia waited for his decision.  "Fine", he said finally through clenched teeth.  "Go then."

            With a smirk Sophia lowered her sword and made to turn back to the plank.  She stopped suddenly however at the sound of a pistol cocking.  Rolling her eyes with a sigh, she spun around again to face Jack.  Sheathing her sword she shrugged.  "Aye, aye Cap'n", she conceded at last.

            "That's more like it", Jack approved.  "Ana'll show y to yer new cabin", he added before walking away.

            Sophia was half tempted to chuck her dagger at his receding figure but held back as Anamaria stepped up to her.

            "Come on", the other woman ordered, and she obeyed with another sigh.  
  
***  
**  
Author's Note:**  

            Ok, so I promise I'm going to try to get better with my updating because lately I've been slacking horribly.  But like I said, it's been one hell of a week and I think that may continue at least until after Christmas.  So please bear with me.    
              
            And just a little note to jackfan2, agreed- great movie.  Watch Donnie Brasco, it's an awesome mix of our favorite captain and Al Pacino!


	5. Abandon

**Abandon  
  
**_"You kissed me, then dissed me,  
And now you say you miss me.  
You used me, confused me,  
But you don't want to lose me.  
  
Don't talk to me,  
Don't acknowledge me anymore,  
I'm just another score."  
  
  
_***  
  
            "Wow", Sophia gasped slightly as she stepped inside Ana's very large and cozy cabin.  "This is some cabin", she commented.__

            "Yeah, shoulda been Gibbs seeing as he's technically first mate, but being a gentleman he gave it to me and sleeps with the rest o' the crew.  And we're pretty lax round 'ere anyway."

            "That was nice of him."

            "He's a good guy Gibbs.  And truth be told I think he'd rather be down there havin fun with the boys than up 'ere all be his onesies."  

            Sophia chuckled a little at that as she continued to look around.  "I hope ye don't mind all this", she said to Anamaria.

            "Mind what?"

            "Well, it musta been nice havin' a room all to yerself."

            "Oh that.  No I don't mind.  Truth be told it gets a bit lonely up 'ere sometimes, besides the aloneness of being the only woman in the first place.  In fact, it's kinda nice having another woman round for once.

            "Yeah well don't get too used to it", Sophia replied.  "I don't plan on bein 'ere long."

            "Well mores the pity.  I think the crew has grown quite fond of watching ye hit the Cap'ns nerves.  I know I 'ave", she laughed.  

            "Why's that?"

            "Just nice to see someone put the cocky bastard in his place every now and then.  Some of me fondest memories aboard the Pearl have been watching him come above deck these past few days after checking on you.  Anyway, that's yer bed there, I'm guessin they didn't let ye grab any of yer stuff before we left so's anything you need ye can borrow from me."

            "Thanks", Sophia replied and she threw herself on her bed.  

            "I wouldn't get too comfortable.  I've no doubt he'll be callin us out to our duties before too long", Ana suggested.

            "Ah let him, see what I care.  I've absolutely no intention of makin me stay 'ere easy on him."

            "I see that strategy has gotten ye real far", Ana laughed back.

            "Good point."

            "I know we haven't exactly known each other for very long, but if ye don't mind me askin, what is it that he did to you that was so horrible?"

            Sophia sighed, which was becoming a habit, and rolled over to stare up at the ceiling.  "It's not what you think.  I'm sure everyone's got the impression that I'm some woman scorned who made the stupid mistake of falling in love with the Caribbean's biggest womanizer", her voice began to trail off, and Anamaria understood that whatever it was, Sophia was just not ready to share it.  

            "It's alright, ye don't have to tell me."

            Sophia thanked her with a smile.  "Let's just say there's only one person that Jack Sparrow cares about in this world, himself.  If he ever attempts to make ye believe otherwise, run away as fast as ye can."

            Just as she finished, a knock was heard on the door and whoever was on the other side opened it.  Stepping inside, Sophia groaned inwardly at the sight of Jack.  

            "Ye want to head on back out Ana, I've got some things I'd like to discuss with our new recruit", he said in a serious tone, an unusually serious tone.

            Ana nodded and obeyed leaving the two of them alone.  Sophia sat up in bed and waited for Jack to speak.  Whatever game he was playing, she had no intentions of playing along with.  If thought he could bring her onto the Pearl and try to amend the wrongs he'd done to her by buttering her up, it wasn't going to work. 

            "Yes Cap'n", she asked when he still had not spoken several moments later.  

            He looked at her sharply, seemingly surprised that this was the second time she had referred to him as captain.  Normally, he would have been pleased with this, though from her he would have much preferred she call him Jack.  Sophia knew this, she knew that he wanted to her to show some sign that she still had some affection for him buried deep within her.  That in mind, she made every resolve to remind him that he was nothing to her, that the nature of their relationship was strictly a crew member who despised her captain and was only aboard against her will.  She would not be overtly difficult, if there was one thing she was sure of, it was how to manipulate people.  If she was too mean to him she would only manage to make him hate her the way she hated him.  This way, she would be able to make him feel exactly how she wanted him to feel:  Guilty.

            "Ye don't have to keep callin me captain ye know", he answered her.

            "I'm part o' the crew now, and ye are the captain are ye not?  So, what is it that ye want Cap'n?"

            "Well then, I just wanted to make sure ye knew what was expected of ye.  Ye have been on a ship before right?"

            "Aye."

            "Right, of course ye have.  Is there anything in particular ye'd like to be responsible for 'ere on the Pearl." 

            "I didn't know it was common practice for captains to ask their lowest crew members their preference."

            "Normally it isn't, but under the circumstances I thought it might be nice", he replied.

            "What circumstances might they be?"

            It was a trap and Jack knew it.  If he fell for it he'd be forced to admit that he had messed up royally and that was not something he was ready to do.  But being Jack Sparrow, he easily evaded the situation with a more neutral answer.  

            "Just that yer not exactly here of yer own free will,"

            "Ah I see.  Well in that case I've already told ye, I want to be captain."

            "Unfortunately my dear, that job is not up for the taking."

            "I'm not yer dear, so don't get in the habit of referring to me as such.  And for that matter, I'm no different from any other crewmember so don't treat me as such.  I'll do whatever job ye order me to", she finished standing up.

            "Really?  Any job I order ye to", he said with a grin, his typical humor crawling back into the conversation.

            "Ye know what I mean.  Anything within reason.  If ye wouldn't ask everyone else, don't ask me, savvy?"

            At her last remark Jack's eyes shot up and he examined her face.  _How did I let it come to this, he wondered to himself as he gazed into cold eyes that once held nothing but love and affection for him.  Having still not answered her question he nodded that he would abide by her request.  Taking one last look at her, he turned on his heel to make his way out.  _

            "I expect ye outside in five minutes to start yer work", he called to her over his shoulder.  

            Sophia just shook her head and followed him out.    
  
  
***  
  


            Weeks passed on the Black Pearl, and Sophia was now a full fledged member of the crew, no different than any of the others.  In her time with them, she had come to truly enjoy the company of most of her fellow crewmen, and considered many of them friends, even good friends in the case of a few.  She fit in perfectly with them, laughing and joking with everyone, and soon they all forgot the circumstances of how she had gotten there in the first place.  But despite her developing friendships and comradery with everyone else, her relationship with Jack remained strained.  She avoided conversation with him at all costs, obeying his commands and always referring to him as captain.  Occasionally she still made it a point to give him a hard time, to remind both him and the others how she felt about him.  

            After about a month and a half or so of sailing aimlessly around, raiding a few merchant ships here and there just for sport, a day came when Sophia was not herself.  The crew noticed immediately that she was not talkative or joking around as was her usual light hearted manner.  Several times during the day when there wasn't much to do, they found her leaning against the rail looking solemnly out over the water.  Jack was especially concerned, though he was unsure of how to approach the situation.  

            At first he sent Ana to find out what was plaguing her.  In their time as crewmates and bunkmates the two had grown very close.  But even she had still been unable to unravel that mystery that surrounded Sophia and Jack's past, and in light of this strange behavior her efforts were also unsuccessful.  As night fell after a long day of wondering on the part of the whole crew, the Pearl came to a rest for the evening and everyone went their separate ways, either to dinner or socialize with one another.  Still Sophia remained silent at the rail.  

            Finally Jack could take no more and sent Lee, a young man whom he noticed Sophia got along with irritatingly well, to ask for her.  Coming up quietly beside her, Lee joined in looking out over the water without speaking a word. Sophia appreciated his understanding that something was not right and that he didn't push it.  

            "Ello luv", she said to him at last.

            "You alright?"

            "Aye.  I'll be fine.  Just one o' those days ye know", she answered.

            "Yeah I know", he replied as they both turned back to the scene in front of them.  After a few more moments of silence Lee regretfully had to go through with his mission.  "I hate to be the bearer of bad news", he began.  

            "But?"

            "But the captain would like to see you", he finished giving her a knowing look.  Before she could reply he went on.  "I'm sorry, but orders is orders."

            She nodded in understanding then went back to staring as though she hadn't even heard.  Lee began to wonder if she would listen, he knew she was not happy with the order but did not want to find himself as the target of his captain's wrath, which was known to be terrible under the right circumstances.  He already worried about his standing with Jack, as the older man seemed not to take to him too kindly in recent weeks.  He supposed it had something to do with his attraction to the newest addition to the crew, and though he tried his damnedest to suppress his feelings, he could not help the way he felt.  He would have loved to have the beautiful, older woman as a bed partner, hell as even more than a bed partner, but he knew better than to infringe upon anything Jack Sparrow called his own, even if he didn't do so aloud.  

            He was torn from his thoughts as Sophia took a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever Jack wanted.  She was surprised he wanted to talk to her at all, though she guessed the nature of his request.  Since their talk that first day as an official crew member, Jack had backed off considerably and mostly left her alone save whatever conversation was necessary.  They had had a few awkward moments, most of which had been easily averted however.  This time it seemed, there would be no aversion.

            "Well, suppose I ought to go see what the captain wants", Sophia said finally.  

            Lee nodded, "good luck."

            She gave him an appreciative smile then headed for Jack's quarters.  Knocking lightly on the door, she waited to hear his "come in", before proceeding.

            "You wanted to see me Cap'n", she greeted him as she stepped inside where she found Jack seated at his desk, rummaging through a mess of papers.  

            He looked up when she spoke and motioned for her to sit down across from him.  Once she did, he spent the next few minutes examining her.

            "Well?" she prodded.

            "What's wrong with you today", he asked suddenly.

            "What?"

            "I've asked you 'ere to find out what's been bothering you all day.  Everyone's noticed so don't pretend like I've lost it."

            "I'm sorry Cap'n, but I really don't think this inquiry really falls within the realm of typical captain-crewmen relations."

            "On the contrary, it absolutely does on the Black Pearl.  In case ye haven't noticed I always take a significant interest in ensuring the well being of my crew", he answered matter-of-factly.

            "I see, well then.  Tis nothing.  As I said to Lee when you sent him to fetch me, it's just one o' those days", she replied.  

            "Yer lying."

            "Prove it", she retorted quickly, standing up to leave.

            "I didn't dismiss ye luv", Jack told her as she began towards the door.

            "I don't care", she shot back without stopping.  

            "DAMNIT SOPHIA", Jack shouted as he jumped up and pounded his fist on the desk.  It was enough to make her stop dead in her tracks and turn back to him.  

            "Can't you just forget the past for one minute and be honest with me for once", he pleaded angrily as he walked towards the door and blocked her passage out.  

            Unsure of what to say she just looked at him.  Maybe he was right.  Maybe she should share with him what was gnawing at her that day.  After all, it was partly his fault and it might do him good to give him a taste of his own medicine.  

            "Did ye know ye had a son?" she asked him suddenly.  

            "What?" he asked, caught totally off guard.

            "Yeah, a little boy.  Looked just like you and everything", she added without emotion.

            "How?  When?"

            "The last time you came home", she paused, a glimmer of pain flashing across her face.  Then she turned on him, the fleeting emotion fading only to be replaced by anger.  An anger which grew with every step she took towards him.  "Do you know what it was like?  I was alone, for nine months, I was all alone carrying yer child.  And I waited, oh God how I waited for ye to come home, to be there when he was born.  To be there for me.  AND YE WEREN'T.  I delivered that bloody child ALONE.  Nearly killed me, it did.  For three days yer mother took care o' him while I laid in bed somewhere between consciousness and death.  AND WHERE WERE YOU", she screamed grabbing him and pushing him hard.  

            Staring at him with a pure and unadulterated hatred, her harshness began to crack and tears formed in the corner of her eyes.  Releasing him, she turned quickly away so that he would not see.  "And that's when I gave up hopin.  I stayed in Tortuga just long enough so our boy could grow big enough to manage on a ship.  Another good seven months during which ye still didn't come home, I might add.  And I raised him by meself because you were to damned selfish to be around."

            "Where is he now", Jack cut her off before she could continue.

            "Oh he's gone now", she answered without a second thought or hint of regret.  "Dead, long dead."

            "How?"

            "He was murdered Jack.  Murdered, as a punishment for me, on this very day naught but 11 years ago.  Maybe it was for the betta though.  It was awfully hard comin up with answers when he asked where his daddy was, or if he loved him.  Ye remember that feeling Jack?  Wonderin who or where yer daddy was when ye were naught but a tiny boy?  Least you had someone to fill in for ye, he didn't."

            "I don't understand.  He was murdered to punish you", Jack asked in confusion.         

            "Yeah.  By my employer at the time.  Because I refused to give my son the childhood I had, his father had.  You don't know what I went through to avoid my mother's fate", she stopped suddenly.  These were details she did not care to share with him.  Details he did not deserve to hear from the person he abandoned.  "Ye know Jack", she began again turning back to him, her tone drastically indifferent.  "I could see if I 'ad been a prostitute.  Just another whore ye fucked without ever knowing she'd had a child that might or might not have been yers.  But I wasn't.  You promised me the world Jack, you were my everything from the time I was old enough to understand what that meant.  You were the only reason I didn't just end it all by killing myself so many times when that seemed the only likely answer.  You promised me the world Jack, but all you delivered was hell, and that was something I already had." 

            With those final words Sophia could no longer meet his gaze.  Looking away, she turned from him and headed for the door.  The captain had still not given her permission to leave but she didn't care and he would not stop her.  Where he still stood, Jack tried to process everything he had just learned.  Guilt overwhelmed him but before she slipped out of his view his head shot up and he called to her.  "What was his name?"

            "What", she asked in irritation as she stopped to look at him.     

            "His name, what was it?"

            Cocking her head to one side, a strange expression spread across her face.  "It was Jack.  Jackson Allen Sparrow II", she said through an eerie smirk before stepping onto the deck and closing the door behind her softly.  


	6. Revelations: Part One

**Revelations:  Part One  
  
"**_Do you remember when we fell in love?  
We were young and innocent then.  
Do you remember how it all began?  
It just seemed like heaven,  
So why did it end"       
  
***  
  
_            And that was the last of Sophia's composure, the little bit she had saved to keep from slamming Jack's door with all her might.  Now gone, she stomped across the deck back to her room in a rage, tears spilling uncontrollably from her eyes.  Entering the room she shared with Anamaria, she found the other woman sitting on her bed sewing together a torn shirt.  

            "Ye alright luv", she asked in concern upon seeing Sophia's tear stricken face  

            "I hate him", Sophia only cried in response, her voice muffled as she buried her face in her pillow.  

            Anamaria stood, walking first to the door to lock it and then making her way to Sophia's bed where she sat down next to her and ran a comforting hand through her hair.  

            "Shh, I know ye do.  It's alright."

            "No it bloody isn't alright", Sophia shot back angrily.  "Ye know my life was fine, bloody fine until a coupla months ago.  Why did he have to sail into Port Antenea?  Of all places in the Caribbean he had to pick the one where he'd run into me.  I've spent the last 13 years o' me life trying to forget about him, convincing myself he'd neva existed and now look at me", she continued to sob.  

            "I know, I know", Ana soothed.

             "NO, YOU DON'T KNOW", Sophia screamed at her, finally releasing all of her anger.  

            Anamaria was slightly taken aback at the outburst, but knew Sophia was just blowing off steam and refrained from getting angry herself.  "Yer right", she agreed with the woman who was sobbing in her lap.  "I don't know, because ye won't tell me."

            For a minute Sophia stopped crying, just long enough to consider what Ana had said.  "I grew up with Jack.  I've known him longer than anyone else in me whole life, and same for him", she began out of nowhere.  "Our mums worked together in Tortuga, I'm sure ye can guess what they did.  Neva knew me dad, neither did Jack, both were pirates, coulda been anyone really, ye know how it is.  But lucky for him when the brothel our mums worked in got a new owner, he took a liking to Jack's mum, made her his wife, moved her to the management side of things, and Jack got a daddy of sorts.  

            So yeah, we grew up together, knew each other before either o' us could even walk or talk.  Both lived in the house, Jack had his own room next to his parents' and I stayed with me mum.  Though most nights I ended up down there with him because I wasn't allowed in me own room when business was being conducted, and honestly I wouldn't have wanted to be anyway.  I hated it, every last second of it.  Being kicked out o' yer home so some filthy bastard could fuck yer mum, then waking up the next morning sometimes to find he'd beaten the shit out o' her the night before.  It was a miserable existence and I begged God everyday to get away and never have to live that life when I was older."

            Across the deck of the Black Pearl the ship's captain sat at his desk, full bottle of rum in his had and another empty one beside that.  It was apparent from the gray streaks that stained his cheeks that tears had recently ran their course downward, but he didn't care.  Spinning the neck of his bottle clumsily between his fingers, he allowed the memories that he had blocked out for so long to finally play out across his mind.  

            _A young Jack, barely seven years of age, sat at the small wooden desk in his room scribbling pictures on a tattered piece of paper.  Concentrating hard, the tiny tip of his tongue protruded from the side of his mouth, and his brow furrowed as he tried to block out the sounds that filled the brothel, remaining audible against his tightly closed door.  He was drawing a ship, the hull was nearly complete and he now began the upward line that would become the mast.  Pressing his pencil firmly against the surface of his paper, he was startled at the sound of his door being flung open causing the tip to snap off. _

_            Turning to the door to find the culprit of the intrusion, he was not surprised to see the little blonde girl who stood in the doorway, tears burning in her eyes.  Some silent understanding seemed to pass between the two and immediately the girl ran to him and the two grabbed each other in a hug.  _

_            "He's hurting her", she managed through sobs, her face buried deep in his hair and neck.  _

_            Jack had no words of comfort for her, they had been in this situation too many times before to come up with anything original.  Instead he only hugged her tighter.  When she had finally calmed down, she turned to examine the drawing on his desk.  _

_            "Yer quarterdeck should be higher than the foredeck", she commented, grabbing his quill and adding a few lines.    _

_            Across the room, the door was still hanging wide open, the sounds from outside filled the room louder than before and finally the little girl could take no more._

_            "Can we go now Jackie", she asked him in a small voice, dropping the quill and giving him a serious look._

_            "Yeah, come on", he replied taking her small hand in his.  _

_            Leaving the room, Jack closed the door behind them and headed for the back door.  _

_            "Me an' Sophie are going", he called to whomever was listening.  No one was, and in truth, it wouldn't have mattered if they had been.  _

The memory tugged at Jack's heart.  The pain of that night, like so many others, when a six and seven year old were forced to face the harshness and evils of the world together.  The years passed very much the same as that night.  Two children whose only solace in the world was one another.  

            "I swear, if it wouldn't have been for Jack I probably wouldn't have even lived through it", Sophia said to Ana after a long pause.  The nights were endless, the two of us sitting huddled tight together in the darkness of his room just trying to block out the horrible cries and groans that filled the house.  Somehow we made it, even though there were times when I was convinced we wouldn't."

            _"Let's go", a voice demanded from the doorway.  _

_            Jack looked up to see Sophia there as was the custom.  Casting aside the book he was reading, he blew out his candle and headed for the door.  Their hands enclosed around one another's and they were quickly on their way out of the house and down to the waterfront.  Creeping silently through the shrubbery, they made their way away from the docks toward a small inlet that had come to serve as their haven over the past years.  As their feet hit the soft sand of the beach, each quickly began to shed their clothing as they moved straight for the water, neither bothering to stop in the process.  Shirts and breeches were carelessly flung off and soon the sound of splashing water followed.  _

_            Diving into the water, Jack was quick to grab Sophia and dunk her under.  She came up laughing and did not hesitate to retaliate.  Their playful battled ensued for a time, shouts of laugher filling the air, until Jack brought it to an end.  Grabbing her around the waist, he spun her around, pulled her tight against him, and kissed her sloppily.  The affection was returned, and soon enough the two adolescents were making their way clumsily for the sand.  _

_            How it had come to this, neither could say.  Most likely, it was just the natural progression of relationships between two friends of the opposite sex.  It had started with a kiss when they were both around ten, just a harmless little attempt to see what it was all about.  But night after night spent sleeping in the same bed, developing bodies and hormones had eventually taken their toll.  They weren't lovers by any stretch of the imagination, hell, they weren't even old enough for that.  But young minds become curious, and young bodies desire to experiment, and as convenience would have it, both tasks were accomplished._

            _So there in the sand the chaos of mouths connecting hands exploring ensued, both enjoying the sensation of one another's touch and familiarity.__  They had yet to engage in the ultimate culmination of passion, that would come in time.  It was an uncharted territory that neither was ready to explore, mental demons still preventing the body from attaining its deepest desire.  For now, they were content with the pleasures the hand and tongue could provide, and settled as such.  _

_            When both had finished they lay side by side on the sand, Jack on his back and Sophia on her stomach, one arm thrown lazily across his chest._

_            "Come on, we've been gone a long time", Jack said sitting up._

_            "Do we have to go back?  It's not like anyone's going to miss us."_

_            "Well we can't sleep 'ere all night, and I'm tired."_

_            "We have before", she protested.  "And no one noticed then, I might remind you."_

_            Jack sighed.  "Well you can sleep 'ere if ye want, but I'm tired and I want to sleep in my bed."_

_            Sophia huffed in fake irritation.  "Alright", she whined in a sing-songy voice._

_            "Thank you", he replied extending a hand to pull her up.  _

_            They made their way back to the brothel much the same as they had come.  Making sure to go around to the back door, as they had always been instructed they stepped inside and took the usual route straight to Jack's room.  They had almost reached their destination when something caught Sophia's attention; the house was silent save for the screaming of a solitary voice.  _

_            "Come on", she urged Jack, making for the main hall that opened up to all the other rooms.  _

_            "No."_

_            "I want to see what's going on", she argued._

_            "You know we aren't supposed to be out there.  Last time we were caught Mark beat the living shit out o' me for it."_

_            "I don't care", she shot back, ripping herself from his grip.  _

_            She hurried to the archway that separated Jack's family's living quarters and the business half of the house, and peered out.  In the hall everyone was gathered in silence, and was staring up at the second floor each baring a look of horror.  Sophia's brows furrowed as she craned to see what they were looking at, and despite Jack's warning she stepped into the room to get a better look.  What she saw made her heart stop.  The focus of everyone's attention was her room, her mother's room.  From inside her mother's screams of pain could be plainly heard and Sophia over heard another of the ladies whisper quietly to the woman next to her.  _

_            "He's killing her."  Even before she had finished the sentence, the woman became aware that Sophia was standing nearby.  "Come here luv", she urged the girl, but Sophia did not comply.  _

_            Grasping frantically at her side, she found her dagger fixed in its place.  Something Jack's step-father Mark, always scolded her to have.  Grateful for it now, she took off running, and flew up the stairs in the direction of her room.  Had she taken the time to think it over she would have headed the cries urging her to stop, but anger enveloped her and reason abandoned.  She did not know what she would find on the other side of that door, but throwing it open she was greeted by the worst.  There on the bed a huge, despicable man towered over her mother, pounding her face and body with clenched fists so hard that blood flowed freely from gashes and bruises.  It was clear that the woman was on the verge of death, as she no longer had the will to protest or fight back.  _

_            Upon her intrusion the man turned on Sophia, who stood unable to move, frozen by terror.  Jumping from the bed, he quickly advanced upon the girl.  Staring at him with a mixture of fear and hate, Sophia did not flinch when he grabbed her by the shoulders. _

            _"I see its two for the price o' one tonight", he leered in her face.  _

_            At his comment Sophia instinctively did the only thing she could think of, she thrust her knee upwards, making contact with the man's groin.  He screamed and lunged forward but Sophia stepped back and drew her dagger.  In a blind rage she lost all control over herself and attacked ruthlessly.  Driving her dagger into his shoulder, she quickly retrieved it as he now fell backwards.  Jumping on top of him, she continued to stab him repeatedly, barely able to see through the tears and blood that stained her face.  She screamed and sobbed, plunging her dagger into his flesh again and again, until the pain became overwhelming and her efforts half hearted.  _

_            But she did not stop until a pair of arms wrapped around her, rendering her immobile, and pulled her from the man.  Bawling hysterically, she fell into Jack's lap, covering him in blood as well, and cried long into the night.  _

            Half of the bottle left, Jack downed the remaining contents of his rum in one large gulp.  Setting it back down he wiped his stinging eyes, thought whether it was due to more tears or the burn of such a strong drink he could no longer tell.  Pushing his now second empty bottle aside, he quickly reached for a third as the horrible scene played out in his mind again and again.  Uncorking the rum, he started in on it quickly as he delved deeper into his long forgotten past.  


	7. Revelations: Part Two

**Revelations:  Part Two  
_  
"_**_Me and you, and you and me,  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be,  
The only one for me is you, and you for me,  
So happy together."  
  
_***  
  
            "Can ye believe it", Sophia asked Ana, though it was more a question to herself.  "Killin yer first person at fourteen", she shook her head.  "I guess it's not that unbelievable in Tortuga", she chuckled oddly.  "Anyway, after that I had nowhere to go.  Friends though they were, Jack's parents had a new woman in me mum's room naught but a week later.  But business is business I guess.  Thankfully, being like family to me, they let me stay."

            _"Guess what", Jack exclaimed happily as he threw open the door to his room which he had shared with Sophia for the last three years since her mother died.  _

_            "What?"_

_            "We're moving", he announced proudly._

_            "What are you talking about?"_

_            "Just hear me out alright", he implored as he entered the room, pulled her out of the desk chair, and down next to him as he sat on the edge of the bed.  "I've been savin this as a surprise", he continued, a pleased smile dancing lightly on his lips.  "Ye know how I've been workin down at the docks for the last coupla years."_

_            "Aye, so?"_

_            "Well, lately I've been doin a little extra work on the side.  Nothing major, just runnin some errands for certain captains and such.  They paid generously for the services and now I've finally saved enough and got us a place.  It's back on the second block, so we'd be away from all this", he pointed around to indicate their surroundings.  "But we're still close to everything."_

_            Sophia looked at him stunned, and he took her silence to mean she was not so thrilled with his decision._

_            "Look.  I know ye want to get out o' here, for good.  This isn't a permanent thing, just a step to help us along the way", he tried to explain, fearing that he'd made the wrong decision.          _

_            "I know that", she cut him off putting a hand over his lips.  "I'm not upset, I'm absolutely amazed at you Jack", she assured him, her expression full of affection.  "The fact that you would do all this", she stopped, her breath catching as tears started to make their appearance.  _

_            With the arm he had wrapped around her, he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tight.  "O' course I would do it.  I love you Soph."_

_            She laughed through the sniffles and gave him a soft kiss.  "I love you too Jack."_

_            They were moved within a week, not having much to take with them.  The new place was at the opposite end of the town back a block from the waterfront, a slightly more residential area but still littered with small shops.  It was the third floor of a reasonable sized house, the owner was an older man who lived with his wife on the first and rented out the top two.  In truth, he wasn't too keen on the idea of two young people moving in, but it turned out that Jack had been kind enough to help him out one day while he was struggling to move a cartload of stock and that meant something in such an atmosphere as Tortuga.  So a month or so later when the young man came to inquire about the available space, he did not hesitate to grant him his wish._

_            Jack had taken Sophia to see it the very day he told her, and what she saw was enough to send her to tears again.  No wonder it had taken him almost a year to accomplish.  The place was fully furnished with furniture that he had bought all himself.  It remained undecorated but he had told her that he had intentionally saved that part for her to do.  After all, she was the artist between the two o' them.  _

"He really did that", Anamaria asked Sophia in disbelief.

            "Aye, he did", she answered with a small smile.  "Life was great then, so great I didn't even care if I had to live in Tortuga for the rest o' me life.  We had our own place, a nice place, and we were happy", she trailed off, remembering their first year in their new place.  She liked the happy memories, even though they made their current situation harder to bear.  

            At his desk, Jack had very nearly finished his third bottle of rum and was beginning to seriously feel the effects.  Deciding to slow it down a bit, he pushed the bottle away from him, his shirt sleeve catching on the desk corner in the process revealing his sparrow tattoo.  He looked at it thoughtfully, smiling to himself at the memory of how it got there.

_            "I been thinkin luv", Jack started over dinner.       _

_            "And what have ye been thinkin about", Sophia asked with a smile.  It was always something when Jack had been thinking._

_            "Has Tim let ye start doin yer own designs yet", he inquired before telling her what was on his mind._

_            "No", she sighed in response._

_            "Well, I've been thinkin I want to get meself a tattoo.  And I think ye should do it", he told her matter-of-factly._

_            "Oh I don't know Jack.  I'd be too afraid of messin it up", she replied uncertainly._

_            "Nonsense.  Ye have three times the talent of that oaf and who betta to practice on then someone who isn't gonna try an break yer arm if ye mess up?"_

_            Still Sophia was not convinced.  "I'll think about it alright."_

_            There wasn't much thinking involved however.  Jack was persistent, as he always was when he wanted his way with something.  The following day the two walked down to the tattoo parlor where Sophia worked as an apprentice to get the job done.  _

_            "JACK", the owner greeted him with a clap on the back.  "How ye doin boy?"_

_            "I've been great Tim", he greeted him in reply._

_            "What are ye doin down 'ere today?"_

_            "Well, I'd like a tattoo and I thought I'd have Sophia give it to me for practice."_

_            Now Tim looked at the both of them in a less than loving manner.  It wasn't that he didn't think Sophia had the talent, he just wasn't crazy about a woman doin his job.  He had hardly wanted to take her on in the first place, but her designs were enough to convince him and he could not refuse.  He had put off letting her do any real work since she'd started and he knew she was getting rather restless.  Still, he knew that if he deterred he any longer she might not stick around and in all honesty, she was the best assistant he'd ever had.  _

_            "Alright, I guess it'll be fine.  Go on Sophia", he motioned them back toward the back.         _

_            A pleased grin spread on the young woman's face as she led Jack behind the counter and sat him down on the table.  _

_            "Alright, what is it that ye want?"_

_            "I want something that screams JACK SPARROW", he answered with a cocky grin.            _

_            She rolled her eyes.  "Yer so full of yerself."_

_            "Aye", he admitted._

_            Turning to the huge pages kept under the counter, Sophia pulled them out and began flipping through them.  After several minutes of searching however, she could not find anything she liked.  Looking back at Jack, she surveyed him thoughtfully for a minute, before grabbing a blank piece of paper and a quill and setting to work.  Scribbling furiously, her brow furrowed in concentration, she carefully constructed what would become the legendary tattoo to grace the arm of Captain Jack Sparrow._

_            "What do ye think", she asked, holding it up for him to see._

_            He looked over her drawing then looked at her with a little frown.  "It's perfect", he said breaking into a huge grin._

_            Relief washing over her, Sophia set work getting herself ready.  Pulling out various needle bundles of differing size, she settled on the smallest, prepped his arm, and went to town.  _

_            "Ye should get one to match", Jack thought aloud when she had finished and he sat examining her work.  He was really quite impressed for her first one.    
            "What?"_

_            "Yeah!  Get one to match", he urged._

_            "And why would I want a 'Jack Sparrow' tattoo stamped on me?"_

_            "Well, ye are plannin on bein Mrs. Jack Sparrow one o' these days aren't ye?"_

_            She couldn't argue with that.  _

"You're kidding", Ana exclaimed.  This tale was getting more unbelievable by the minute.  

            Sitting up, she pulled back the long sleeve of her shirt, revealing the matching tattoo in the very same place as Jack's, even the brand underneath.  

            "Not sure I deserved that", Sophia remarked on the brand.  "Pretty sure I was still in my thievin days when the East India Company got hold of me", she added with a snicker.


	8. Revelations: Part Three

**Revelations:  Part Three  
  
"**_The world has turned and left me here,  
Just where I was before you appeared.  
And in your place, an empty space,  
Has filled the void behind my face."  
  
***  
  
_            "Shut me up if I'm being rude 'ere, but everything ye've told me so far had been great.  I don't understand how it is that ye came to hate Jack so much", Ana changed the subject.

            A sigh.  "I was hopin maybe ye'd just forget about all that", Sophia smirked.

            "Not quite."

            "Right then.  Well, let's see.  The first year was heaven, even with bein in Tortuga.  Then, it started to go downhill from there."

            _"I have to talk to ye about somethin Soph."  Jack's tone was serious, an unusual occurrence, and Sophia knew something important was on his mind.  _

_            Patting the empty seat on the couch next to her, she waited for him to come sit down.  He took her hands in his, affirming her suspicions._

_            "We've got a decent amount money.  With me workin down at the docks and you workin for Tim."_

_            "Umm hmm", she agreed._

_            "Thing is, I've been going over how much we make and spend, and the way it looks, we aren't gettin out o' Tortuga anytime soon."_

_            Sophia looked at him confused, where was this going._

_            "Anyway, I know yer dream always was to move away and I think I've come up with a way to make it happen."_

_            "How's that?"_

_            "Well, one o' the captains I've been runnin errands for offered me a place with his crew.  If I could just join for a little while, I could make enough money that we'd be set for life."_

_            "What?  Ye want to join a pirate ship?"_

_            "Just for a while.  Coupla months, maybe a year", he answered._

_            "No, no Jack.  I'd rather we lived 'ere forever than you runnin off becoming a pirate."_

_            "Look I'm not joinin for life or anythin like that.  Just til we have enough money then I'll leave.  Really it won't be…"_

_            "What ship", she cut him off._

_            "What?"_

_            "What ship?"_

_            "The Black __Pearl__", he answered, unsure of why it mattered._

_            "I don't know Jack.  I mean, everythings going so good, why d'ye want to go and complicate things now?"_

_            "Because, things could be betta.  A hundred times betta.  Don't ye want that?"_

_            "I guess."_

_            "Then let me do this.  Let me do this so we can have a betta life.  So our children can have a betta life."_

_            At his last comment she stopped suddenly and looked at him.  Their children?  She couldn't believe her ears.  Had he really just said that?  A million things crowded her mind.  He did have a point, but still, did she really want him out facing death on a pirate ship._

_            "Alright", she agreed at last, albeit rather reluctantly._

_            And at the moment, their fate was sealed.  Only two days later Jack said his goodbyes and headed down to the Black __Pearl__.  He assured her everything would work out just fine.  The ship stopped in _Tortuga___ almost monthly, if not every other month.  He paid their rent several months in advance so she wouldn't have to worry about it and went on his way.  _

_            At first, things didn't seem so bad.  Sure Sophia was lonely.  It was the first time in her life that she didn't have him there.  But like he had said, visits were frequent and the rewards were many.  Upon his return home when the ship docked for a time in the harbor, Jack brought with him treasures and beautiful accessories.  She was well provided for.  The drab furniture in their house that he had first bought was soon replaced by beautifully carved pieces fit for royalty.  Foreign tapestries were hung and gorgeous quilts, fine china, and lavish fixtures filled the rooms of the apartment.  _

_            It seemed everything was going to play out exactly how Jack had predicted.  But soon that all came to an end.  As time went by, visits became more spaced out, several months now passing in between dockings.  Their bills were still being paid but and Sophia was never at a loss for what she needed.  But when it came to what she wanted, she most certainly was.  She wanted Jack, and she'd have traded everything he'd gotten for them to have him, even if it meant living in the streets.  _

_            "How much longer", she pleaded with him when she finally did see him._

_            "Only a little.  I promise.  Just a bit longer to get everything we need together", he would answer, stroking her face reassuringly._

_            "What else could we possibly need Jack?"_

_            "Just a bit longer luv.  Then we'll move away from 'ere and start a new life."_

_            And she had to be content with that answer.  But a bit longer always turned into a lot longer.  Visits were infrequent, and she hardly saw him at all.  Three years had passed since he had taken up this new occupation and she was tired of waiting.  She resolved to make him quit next time he was in port.  When the day finally came however, her efforts were not successful._

_            "Jack I'm tired o' this", she stated firmly as he wrapped his arms around her in a hello._

_            She pushed him away.  "I'm serious.  It's been three years, how much more can you possibly hope to gain.  I want us to be together again.  I was happier being poor and with you then having money and alone."_

_            And he had answered with the same old arguments.  He'd only go out one more time and that would be it.  He just needed one more trip and then he'd be settled and they could move on.  She had agreed, why she did not know, but it was obvious that she could not deny him something he so obviously had grown to love.  The rest of their visit passed in peace, and she had kissed him goodbye on the final day he was home, somewhat at peace it would be the last time she had to do it._

_            "No worries luv", he had assured her.  "I'll be back before ye know it."_

_            But he wasn't.  And not three weeks after the Black __Pearl__ had sailed off into the horizon Sophia discovered she was pregnant.    _

_            It was a hard pregnancy, and being alone didn't help much.  But Sophia did not worry, Jack's mother was there to help and she had full faith and confidence that he would return home before the baby was born.  She was wrong.  Nine months passed, nine horrible, sick, lonely months, and still no Jack.  She made excuses, convincing herself he'd be there soon enough.  He didn't come.  _

_            When it was time for the baby to be born she was still alone save for his mother.  The birth was an absolute horror.  For one reason or another their child did not want to enter this world.        _

_            "Doesn't want to come out til his daddy's here", Jack mother repeated again and again, until Sophia finally yelled at her to stop._

_            When Jackson Allen Sparrow II finally did make his entrance into the world, he nearly killed his mother.  Sophia lay unconscious for days, fighting fever and extreme blood loss, while nightmares and delusions terrorized her sleep.  When she awoke, and her son was finally settled in his mother's arms, Sophia finally had to accept that Jack was not coming back.  She remained in __Tortuga__ for another seven months, until she felt her boy was big enough to handle travel, then packed her bags, said her goodbyes, and hopped a ship out of _Tortuga___.  She left the apartment as it was, and told the landlord he could rent it out fully furnished to the next person who came along._

_            Why she left she never really knew.  It would have made a lot more sense to stay there, in their nice home, and keep working at the tattoo parlor.  But something inside her rebelled against the idea of living off of anything that had been given to her by the person who had abandoned her when she needed him most.  As far as she was concerned, Jack was dead, if not literally then at least to her, and she wanted nothing to do with him ever again.  _

_            She and little Jack ended up in Port Arbor.  A fairly nice town where she could provide them with a living without too much difficulty.  She got a job as a bartender, and rented one of the rooms in the inn above it.  It was purely luck that the job worked out, for whatever reason the tavern's owner had been kind enough to spare her the profession that befell so many other women who worked for him, though she wouldn't have accepted that job even if he had offered.  Two years went by and Sophia had started to rebuild her life, despite not being the life she had always planned on.  _

_            Eventually the bar owner passed away, nothing special, just old age.  The tavern's ownership changed hands to his son.  If one thing was for sure, it was that the kindliness of the father must have skipped a generation, because the son was a ruthless and merciless as they came.  The idea of a woman behind the bar was not alright by him, and he told Sophia she either turned whore or she was done.  She opted for the second choice.  The same night, she arranged passage aboard a merchant ship headed for __Bay__Harbor__, and just for fun, set a fire in her room burning the entire establishment to the ground.  By the time the new owner caught wind of her responsibility she was long gone.  _

_            "Where's my daddy", Jackie had asked his mother on the ride to __Bay__Harbor__.  "Do you know who he is mummie?"_

_            She looked at her son in horror.  "Why wouldn't I darling?"_

_            "Lots of other kid's mum's don't know who their daddies are."_

_            Picking him up, she placed the little boy in her lap and looked him right in the eye.  "Well, you are not lots o' other kids, and I am not their mummie.  I know who yer daddy is sweetie."_

_            "Then where is he?  Why doesn't he come to see me?  Doesn't he love me mummie?"_

_            Her heart broke at his questions, and she could not bear to tell someone so young and innocent that his father probably didn't even know he was alive.  "Yer daddy died luv.  Just before you was born."  It was lie, well maybe, she wasn't really sure if he was dead or not._

_            "Really". he asked disbelieving._

_            She nodded and pulled him tight to her.  _

_            They set up again in __Bay__Harbor__, but this time life was not so understanding.  There were no taverns looking for female bartenders, not tattoos parlors either.  In the end it was either prostitution or destitution, the beginning of the thieving years.  It was a miserable existence.  They lived in a pathetic, run down little shack that had been abandoned long ago.  Thankfully, years growing up in _Tortuga___ had trained her well and she was fairly successful at pick-pocketing.  But then something happened that she hadn't reckoned on.  Apparently, the tavern owner whose place she had burned had tracked her travels.  When she was out that day looking for someone to rip off, he came to the place she shared with her son and shot him twice in the chest.  She returned later to find a note explaining the situation to her, it was revenge pure and simple.  _

_            She cried long into the night, clutching her son's dead body to her.  He had been her world, all that she had left of a life lived long before.  From then on there would only be one person Sophia Barrister ever relied on, herself.  And for the next 10 years that was how she lived.  She shed her old self, transforming into a figure to be reckoned with.  No one was going to take advantage of her, and anyone who tried would surely pay.  So it was that she thieved, pirated, and in general wreaked havoc wherever she went.  By the time she finally ended up in the Port Antenea auction, there was hardly a sole in the __Caribbean__ who hadn't heard of her at one point or another.  And she was damned proud of that._

"Which just about brings us up to date", she finished for Anamaria.  "With a few minor details left out o' course."  

            Ana just sat there gaping.  

            "What?  Ye look like ye've seen a ghost or something.  It's really not all that of a story."

            "Yes, yes it is", Ana corrected.  You mean to tell me, that not only were you Jack's first bed partner, but his first love who he was plannin on marrying."

            "Sounds about right."

            "No, now way.  There's just no way."

            "Look, you asked.  There's really no reason for me to lie about it", Sophia shot back, growing defensive.

            "Yer right.  I'm sorry.  It's just that, well, the person ye described, that's not the Jack I know at all."

            "Yeah well, I suppose people change right?"

            "You swear to me everything ye just said is true", Ana said instead of answering.

            "I swear on pain of death", Sophia raised her right hand.

            "Damn!  So now what?"

            "What d'ye mean?"

            "I don't know.  Yer hear now.  Ye can't go on ignoring him forever can ye?"

            "Don't see why not."

            "I think ye should talk to him", Ana suggested.

            "Umm, no.  I've done just well for myself without him all these years, no sense in complicating things all over again by gettin attached now.  Besides, there's nothing he could really say that would make up for everything, so why bother?"

            To that Ana had no answer.  With a sigh she gave Sophia a light kiss on her forehead.  "Get some sleep luv.  Ye've had a rough day."

            She was right, Sophia was exhausted.  She watched as the other woman put out her candle then rolled over to face the wall and let the darkness consume her.  For her part, Ana had absolutely no intentions of going to sleep just yet.  She waited until Sophia's soft snores filled the room, the threw on a jacket and headed straight for Jack's cabin.


	9. Savior Renewed

**Savior Renewed  
  
_"_**_I've been watching you from a distance.  
The distance sees through your disguise.   
All I want from you is your hurting.   
I want to heal you.   
I want to save you from the dark."  
  
***  
  
            Pulling open the door, without having bothered to knock, Anamaria was not at all pleased with the sight that greeted her.  Jack remained at his desk where he had been seated for the past few hours, clearly intoxicated beyond any level typical for Captain Jack Sparrow.  _

            "Ye bloody oaf", she muttered under her breath as she beheld the sorry state he was.  She wasn't angry though, she knew this was no happy bout of insobriety.  Honestly though, at times like these she wondered to herself how any woman in her right mind could ever be attracted to such a mess, and mentally congratulated herself for never counting among them.  

            Jack looked at her through hazed eyes and blurred vision.  "That you Anamarariria", he slurred.

            "Aye, it's me ye daft drunkard", she shot back as she made her way toward him.

            Grabbing him roughly by the arm she pulled him from his seat. 

            "Ah, watch it.  Let a drunken man rest", Jack whined in protest.

            Rolling her eyes in thorough annoyance Ana knew this was no time to try and straighten anything out though she resolved to raise the issue with him the following day.

            Unfortunately for her, while getting Jack to do anything he didn't want when he was sober was difficult, getting him to do it while he was drunk was damn near impossible.  After a twenty minute fight, she finally got him out from behind the desk and into his bedroom.  Throwing him face down on the bed, mostly because she no longer had the strength to deal with his struggling, Ana decided he would have to sleep in his clothes because there was no way she was touching him any further.  With a final sigh, she put out the candle that lit both rooms and headed back for her own cabin where Sophia still lay snoring soundly.  

            The following morning Jack awoke with a pounding headache.  Rolling over to bury his face in his pillow in attempts to block out the blinding sun which was surely not helping his condition, he tried to piece together how exactly he had gotten himself into this position.  Without too much effort the events of the previous night came flooding back to him, and he quickly jumped out of bed in search of more rum.  If one thing was for sure as far as Jack was concerned, the best way to cure a hangover was with more alcohol.  

            Taking a drink, he straightened out the mess that was his clothing and made his way out onto the deck.  From what he saw of the crew, it appeared everyone had mutually decided to take advantage of his current state by calling it a late start.  The Pearl was not moving and no one seemed to have intentions of getting her going any time soon.  Shaking his head in annoyance at the laziness of his crew, he acknowledged that they were not in any particular rush to be getting anywhere and refrained calling them into action.  

            Heading for the galley, Jack was not surprised to find almost everyone there enjoying a hearty breakfast.  Looking around he found Sophia sitting with Gibbs and Anamaria, all of them laughing happily at some apparent joke.  For a second Jack was slightly taken aback by Sophia's complete change in demeanor from last night, but soon remembered that she had always been quick to recover from any kind of emotional stress.  When they were younger, it had been a characteristic necessary for survival, but seeing it now only made her seem heartless and irritated him to no end.  

            Grabbing himself a full plate, he made his way over to where the three of them were sitting, his presence quickly putting a damper on the once cheerful mood.  Sophia, whom had apparently served as the source for the earlier humor, quickly quieted at the sight of him, becoming withdrawn and picking randomly at her food which suddenly became extremely interesting.  

            "Mornin", Jack greeted them with forced good nature.  

            "Morning Cap'n", Gibbs returned as Ana nodded in Jack's direction.  

            Sophia remained silent, and after just a short while she finished her breakfast and left the table.  Within minutes of her departure, most of the rest of the crew began finishing up and made their way above to get the ship ready to sail.  It was not long before everyone was at their respective position and the Pearl slowly started on its way through the calm waters.  That particular day Sophia managed to weasel her way into managing the sails on the fore deck.  This put her as far away from Jack as was possible on the ship, and she passed the time chatting with Lee much to the annoyance of their captain.  

            Back at the helm, Jack watched the scene for several hours, fuming with anger.  

            "What's got you", a voice startled him out of his vicious stare.  Looking toward the source of the voice, he cleared his throat and put on his typical nonchalant expression.

            "Whateva do you mean luv", he asked Anamaria, as though he hadn't a clue what she was referring to.

            "Oh don't you play daft with me Jack Sparrow.  Ye've been standing up here with smoke comin out yer ears for the entire mornin.  Ye can deny it all ye want but that doesn't change the fact that it's true."

            "It is not true", he answered indignantly, sounding very childish in the process.

            "Alright then", Ana replied, sounding very sure of what she was going to say next.  "Though if its Lee yer upset about, I don't see how ye have any reason to be as it was you who left her in the first place", she finished cockily before walking away.

            As she expected Jack took the bait.  "Wait just one minute", he yelled, demanding that she come back.  "What did she tell you?"

            "Only enough to confirm what I already knew.  That you, Captain Jack Sparrow, are the biggest scoundrel by far in all of the Caribbean."

            "Well that's just silly", Jack shot back with a snide grin.  "Have you met everyone in the Caribbean?"

            "Joke all you want Cap'n, but in the end yer the one standing 'ere bein all worked up while Sophia there is havin' quite a nice time with yer apparent replacement."

            Again Ana had hit the nerve she had been intending on and this time Jack did not stop her from taking her leave.  

            "Women, always stickin their noses where they don't belong", Jack muttered to himself as he watched her retreating figure.  

            Settling back into position at the wheel, he stewed over his pilot's words, putting him in an even fouler mood than before.  He wondered what skewed version of the story Sophia had told her, then reminded herself that from her point of view, it didn't even need to be skewed to show him in a bad light.  If he could just explain to her what had happened maybe she would understand, but in his heart he knew the explanation was not what he would have liked it to be.  His distress over this however soon turned back into irritation as the object of his turmoil along with her new cohort soon placed themselves back into his line of vision.  

            Lee also seemed to have a funny bone, a trait which became apparent as Sophia bucked forward with uncontrollable laughter at whatever he had been saying.  It wasn't that Jack didn't like the young man, on the contrary he had always been quite fond of him.  A shy kid, generally respectable and eager to please his captain, and with the kind of dry sense of humor Jack appreciated, he was also a pretty decent crewmen.  All if that was soon forgotten however at the mere thought of him having anything to do with Sophia.  Calling for another bottle of rum, Jack decided to go the mature route and forget his sorrows by drowning them out with alcohol and daydreams that played at the sight of calm, clear waters.  Daydreams, which as of late, were often of the life he could have had rather than the freedom he convinced himself he cherished so dearly.    
            His silent reverie was soon broken though by the sound of one of his younger crewmen calling down from his lookout up in the crow's nest.

            "Ship off the port side", the young man's voice rang across the deck.

            Turning to confirm his sailor's words, Jack looked out over the waters and saw that he had spoken true.

            "Who is it", he called back.

            "Dunno sir, she's too far away to rightly tell yet, though she don't look no navy or merchant vessel."

            Jack considered this for a second.  Another pirate ship could mean any number of things, including several bad ones.  Taking another look at the ship, he considered its positioning with respect to the Pearl and concluded that at their current speed there was no way to outrun whoever it was.  

            "BRING US TO A HALT", the captain ordered his crew, who immediately set to work dropping the sails.  

            "Any idea who it is Cap'n", the first mate asked as he strode to the helm to take over so Jack could go about whatever business he had in mind.

            "Not a clue Gibbs.  They've got no sails up so we'd be best to expect the worst, though I don't plan on jumping into anything."

            Gibbs nodded and watched his captain's retreating figure for a moment before turning back to watch the approaching ship.

            Back on the foredeck Sophia and Lee worked together leveling out the sails to steady the ship.  They, along with everyone else, were unaware of what was going on and continuously gazed out at the approaching ship for any indication of who it might be.  Within twenty minutes the Pearl sat unmoving in the waters and everyone onboard did their best to act busy while remaining prepared for any type of confrontation.  Looking out over the water the approaching ship was now within less than a half league and taking in the sight, Sophia's eyes widened in horror.

            "Oh shit", she muttered to herself under her breath.  

            Despite her attempts to keep the recognition to herself, Lee overheard her comment.  

            "What?"

            "What", she asked back, hoping she could play her way out of it.

            "What are you 'oh shitting' about?" he persisted.

            "Nothing", she replied.

            Thankfully, before he could inquire further, Jack called the whole crew down to the main deck as the Gauntlet pulled up along side the Black Pearl.  A plank was thrown from the Gauntlet over the rail to bridge the gap between the two and soon after several men made their way across.  Stepping to either side once they boarded the Pearl, they made room for their captain to stride safely and purposefully down between them.

            "Ye know mate", the captain was greeted by Jack.  "I'm not generally one for protocol but the way I see it, ye've just violated a hell of a lot o' the code."

            "My apologies captain.  I'm a bit new to the position and I assure you it will not happen again", the other man answered him.

            Jack seemed content with this answer, or at least that was the impression that he gave as he continued on.  "Right then, let's see.  It appears that that there is the Gauntlet, howeva you do not appear to be Cap'n Rackam, therefore I must ask you to state yer name and business and state it quickly", he instructed, his fingers dancing lightly across the hilt of his sword.

            "Of course Cap'n", the other man complied.  "Ye are right in yer observations.  I am not Cap'n Rackham, I am his former first mate and now Cap'n Aberdine.  In fact, it is the passing of our late captain and my good friend that brings me here.  I understand you recently made a purchase at the Antenea Auction?"

            "What's that got to do with anything", Jack asked, growing annoyed at Captain Aberdine's total avoidance of getting to the point.

            "Well, it just so happens that the woman you bought is really quite indebted to me n' me crew.  She's responsible for the murder of our late captain, as well as stealin' the Gauntlet."

            "I see, and what do ye want me to do about it?"

            "Under the circumstances, I'd be willin to pay ye at least three times the value ye spent in Antenea if ye'd so kindly hand her over to me."

            "And if I don't?"

            "Well, in that case, I'm afraid I'd have to take her by force", Aberdine answered, nodding behind him at his crew who all stood with pistols drawn and cannons ready to fire.  "Either way", he turned back to Jack, "I'm going to have her, it's really just a matter of you getting richer, or losin some o' yer crew."

            "That won't be necessary", a new voice added itself to the conversation.  All eyes turning toward the course of the voice, Sophia stepped forward.

            "Ah, Miss Barrister, we meet again at last."

            "Lucky me", Sophia retorted wryly.  "But, I'm willing to go peacefully, though I can't quite understand why yer so upset.  If ye think about it, the whole deal really worked out quite well for you seeing as how yer captain now."

            "Cap'n Rackham's been me friend since we were lads, I at least owe it to him his vengeance.  Besides the fact that you neglected to mention the part about stealing the Gauntlet."

            "I wouldn't call it stealing.  I'd call it borrowing without permission, after all, I did give it back", she retorted smartly, in a very Jack-like way that the whole crew of the Black Pearl noticed.

            "After you got it blown full o' holes by the navy", Aberdine snarled back.            

            "Details, details", Sophia brushed his comment off with a flick of the wrist.  "But nevermind, I've already agreed to come without a fuss, no need to stand 'ere and hold up the Pearl from her business", she finished making to cross onto the Gauntlet

            "Wait just one minute", Jack interjected, causing her to stop in mid-stride.  "So far as I'm concerned, you belong to me", he continued, taking her by the shoulder.  "Excuse me Cap'n, but Sophia 'ere is still a part o' me crew until I agree to her release, and as such, I think I'd like a moment to speak with her concerning all the details of the situation seeing as how this is all news to me."

            Aberdine considered this for a minute, then conceded.  "I suppose that'll be alright, but me crew stays 'ere in the meantime."

            With a nod, Jack steered Sophia out of the group and led her to his cabin where he thrust her into a chair.  "ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?"

            She did not answer.

            "Jumping ship for some island to spite me I can see, but handing yerself over to an entire crew set to torture and kill you.  Ye can't hate me that much and you must admit being on the Pearl ain't so bad is it?"

            "Oh shut it will you", she shot back angrily, slamming her fist against the chair's handrail.  "Not everything is about you all the time for Christ's sake.  Besides, ye really think yer still keepin me 'ere by force.  If I had really wanted to be gone by now I'dave already been."

            At this Jack was a little shocked.  Clearing his throat he decided to steer the conversation in a different direction to avoid her noticing.  "Then perhaps ye'd like to explain yerself."

            "I'm doin' it for the crew alright.  I just can't live with any o' them dyin on account of something stupid I did."

            "What exactly did you do?"

            "Did you not hear it?  I knocked off their cap'n, stole their ship, took it on a little jaunt through the Caribbean, got it blown full o' holes, and left it sitting a mess in the middle of one of the harbors up along the coast."

            "You really did all that", he asked in disbelief.  

            'Yes I really did all that", she replied mocking him.  "Don't look so surprised, ye aren't the only one with a reputation these days."

            Jack pursed his lips in thought, trying to decide what he wanted to do about the situation.  After a moment's silence he finally spoke up.

            "Well, if ye think I'm gonna let ye waltz onto that ship only to meet an unfortunate death, yer nuts."

            Sophia opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by a wave of Jack's arm.

            "I know ye want to keep the crew out o' harms way alright.  But it's my decision and if anyone's hurt I'll be the one responsible", he assured her.  "Now, we're gonna go back out there, take the money, act like I'm sendin on yer merry way, and when the opportune moment arises we will attack and you will stay.  Savvy?"

            Sophia nodded. 

            "Good, then let's get movin."

            And heading back outside, they did exactly that.  Jack graciously accepted the payment for Sophia's exchange, much to the shock of the rest of the crew, and handed her over to Captain Aberdine.  She was led across the plank by two armed guards who shoved her along roughly.  When all those among the crew of the Gauntlet were off the Pearl, Jack waited until their cannons were withdrawn and immediately had his own crew fire upon the other ship.  Before anyone could stop her, Sophia was quick to jump overboard on Jack's advice for fear they might just kill her then and there for spite.  Swimming closely along the hull of the Gauntlet, and out of firing range, she quickly made her way around the ship back for the Pearl.  Missing most of the chaos that ensued, she waited in the water until a rope was thrown down to her after the Gauntlet began its retreat.  

            When she finally did find herself back on deck and soaking wet, she was happy to see that Jack's plan had worked and not a single member of the Black Pearl had come out harmed.  

            "Are ye alright luv", a voice asked as she stood ringing the water out of her clothes.  Looking up she saw Jack, and followed his gaze down to her arm where she discovered her sleeve was cut open and blood now ran from a gash in her arm.  Realizing that her all too familiar tattoo was also showing, and that several of the surrounding crew were staring at it in wonder, she quickly pulled her arm to her chest to cover it.

            "I'm fine", she answered and turned and headed for her cabin.  Just before she stepped inside, she turned back around.  "Thanks", she said to Jack before closing the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
**Author's Note:  
  
            **Just want to give a quick apology for my horrible updating as of late.  It's been a hectic holiday season but I hope to be back on track within the next few days.  Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more.


	10. The Past Never Forgotten

**The Past Never Forgotten  
  
**"_I can't forget you,  
I've got these memories of you.  
I can't forget you,  
I'll always be loving you.  
  
Once we were happy,  
We were so carefree and gay.  
Then something happened,  
And you went away."  
  
_***  
  
            Back in her cabin Sophia stripped down, threw on her nightclothes, and crawled into bed.  She had absolutely no intentions of returning to work that day and didn't care who didn't like it.  Staring blankly at the wall that her bed stood against, she retraced the events of the past months, wondering how she got herself in this position.  Mulling it over was extremely frustrating.  How did she let this happen to herself, she Sophia Barrister, who had spent the last 13 years surviving on her own, making something of herself.  In a way, she felt as though she was now right back where she started in the beginning, living a life dependant on Jack Sparrow.  And what was worse, the stony exterior that had formed over her heart out of hatred for him, was slowly chipping away with each passing day despite her best efforts to keep it from happening.  

            With a groan, she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow.  Opening her eyes, her gaze fell upon her right arm, which was extended across the pillow in front of her.  Examining it critically, her eyes traced and retraced the familiar black lines that formed the bird flying on the horizon.  Another groan, she just could not wipe away a past determined to not be forgotten.  With a sigh she shoved her arm under the pillow and out of sight, and allowed herself to drift into unconsciousness.  Before she could fall asleep however, a knock came on the door tearing her from her rest.

            "What", she yelled at whoever it was.

            "Can I come in luv?"

            _"No", _she yelled silently in her head, but it was not the answer she gave.  "It's unlocked."

            "Just wanted to make sure ye were alright?"

            "I'm fine", she answered in irritation.  "It was nothing, I've been in worse situations than that before."

            "Umm, right", he stammered, fumbling for the words he wanted to say next and silently cursing himself for allowing her to have this effect on him.  "Well, perhaps you ought to have that arm looked at.  I know its only a scratch", he was quick to add for fear of insulting her, "but still, the blade was prolly not clean and ye don't want it to get infected."

            She considered his words.  "Yeah alright, I'll see to it", she replied, her face still shoved out of sight.

            "I can do it now if ye like", he offered tentatively.

            No answer.  _Why can't you just be the asshole I want you to be, she wondered as she pulled herself up and stuck out her arm without a word.  Stepping forward, Jack got down on one knee in front of her and placed the contents he had been holding on the ground.  Taking a clean cloth, he opened the bottle of rum and poured some on it.  _

            "Ready", he asked taking her by the arm.  

            She nodded then squeezed her eyes shut tight as he pressed the cloth to her cut, causing it to sear with burning pain.  She made no indication that it hurt and upon removing the cloth Jack quickly wrapped her arm with a bandage.  When he was finished, he gathered up his things and stood up.  

            "We'll be pulling into port this afternoon.  When we arrive, yer free to go."

            It took a minute to register what he had said.  "Where will we be stopping", she asked quickly.  

            "Tortuga", he answered over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him.  

            Still in bed, Sophia's eyes widened at what she had just heard.  Tortuga, the worst place in the world as far as she was concerned.  She had not been back there since the day she had taken her son and left.  She supposed Jack probably did not know this, but she still wondered about his reasoning for going there.  
  
***  
  
            And there it was.  Three hours later looming on the horizon.  Tortuga.  The only real hell on earth, where every child was fatherless, every woman a whore, and every man a filthy scoundrel.  Some considered it a pirate's dream, a haven for the lawless, but to Sophia it was hell, and always would be.  She stood alone on the foredeck, at the very bow of the ship, her hands resting on the railing as she took in the sight in front of her.  The breeze caused her blonde hair to whip viciously behind her, and her eyes to water against its harsh dryness.  Or were they tears?

            As the Pearl moved closer and closer to the bereft little island, Sophia's grip on the railing tightened.  When Jack called for everyone to fall in and get them ready to dock, she was slightly relieved at being presented with something else to focus her attention on.  Unfortunately though, docking did not take long, and before she knew it the Pearl was at a standstill and the crew was anxious to unboard.  They ran for the shore like a pack of animals after prey, and Sophia watched them go, unable to move herself from where she stood.  She was so absorbed in herself at the moment that she did not even hear Lee come up beside her.  

            "Ye coming", he asked, having noticed her obvious discomfort.

            "Oh, um yeah, eventually."

            "Ye want me to wait?"

            "No, no.  Ye go ahead, I'll be along then", she answered, hoping he would just give up and get going.

            "Alright", he replied slightly disappointed.  "I'll be at the Bride if ye do decide to join me."

            She nodded then watched him go as well.  With a sigh she left the deck for her cabin to grab some things.  Inside she found Anamaria getting ready to make her way out.             

            "You still 'ere?  I figured ye'd be off this ship as fast as possible."

            "Oh, it's not so bad here", Sophia answered, receiving raised eyebrows from the other woman.

            "Well, someone's tune certainly has changed since they first came aboard."

            Sophia shrugged.  

            "The Cap'n tells me ye won't be returning", Ana pressed on.

            "What?  He said that?"

            "Maybe not exactly.  But he did say he told ye that ye could leave if ye wanted, and I guess I just assumed you would be going."

            Sophia gave no response, pondering over what Ana had said.  

            "So?"

            "I haven't decided yet.  I might be back, I might not", she shrugged.

            "Well ye already know what I think, even if it does mean permanently losing me own cabin."  With a smile, she grabbed her hat and a small pouch of gold, and headed out the door leaving Sophia alone again. 

            Gathering her own things, she stepped back out onto the deck and scanned the waterfront once again.  "Well, here goes nothing", she encouraged herself as she made her way to the plank.  With one last pause, she took a deep breath and stepped off of the Black Pearl.  Little did she know, back from the door the his quarters, Jack watched her go and silently hoped it would not be the last time he saw her.  

            Walking down the dock, Sophia wondered what to do with herself. Deciding on the most likely choice, she ended up making her way for the tavern, where she found, most of the crew had already assembled themselves.  

            "SOPHIA", a voice shouted out to her, and she looked over to see Lee waving her towards the table he sat at.  

            With a silent groan and an eye roll, she began making her way towards them when her progress was interrupted by another greeting.  "Hey there Sophia", Gibbs said as she passed by the table he was sitting at, that she had not seen earlier.  "Care to join us for a drink", he asked, seeing that she was not to excited to join Lee at his table.

            "Love one", she answered taking a seat next to Anamaria.  At this, Cotton raised his hand to motion one of the bar wenches over, and immediately a full mug was placed in front of her.  The four veterans sat together for a few hours, and eventually were joined by Jack.  Surprisingly, when he took a seat at the table right next to Sophia, she did not cringe or become reserved.  In his mind Gibbs credited this to the several mugs of rum she had consumed, but Ana knew better.  

            They laughed and talked together, the five of them, for another few hours; intoxication settling in, causing words to slur and sloppiness to ensue.  As night fell, and the tavern began to fill up with the town's 'professional' women looking for business prospects, Sophia did her best to mask the uneasiness that grew out of their overwhelming interest in Jack.  When she could take no more and had finally sobered up a bit, she excused herself from the group and headed back out onto the street.  

            Wandering aimlessly, she tried to concentrate on tedious matters like where to stay for the night, in an effort to block out what was really plaguing her.  Not paying an ounce of attention to where she was going, she soon found herself walking down a familiar street.  The street she used to live on.  She supposed that despite her attempts to forget, her subconscious would not leave her peace.  Coming to a stop in front of the old house, she looked up at its looming figure in the dark.  It had clearly been abandoned, and she wondered if any miscreants had made their home inside.  Gripping her the hilt of her cutlass tightly, she climbed the broken down stairs up to the front door and opened it a crack.  

            There was no one inside, and after a few more moments of hesitation she gathered her courage and entered the house.  Dust covered everything and the place stunk horribly of rats, by Sophia ignored these discomforts and made for the stairs.  They too were broken in and looked rather unsafe, but steadying herself along the wall, she began her ascent to the third floor.  She made it up successfully, only falling through the rotted floorboards once or twice.  Coming to a standstill in front of the heavy wooden door that separated her from a past long forgotten, she took a calming breath, swallowed hard, and pushed the door open.

            Inside, she was shocked to find everything exactly as she left it.  Every piece of furniture it its place, as well as each rug and adornment.  She wondered how this could be.  The place had once been beautiful, surely the landlord would have had an easy time renting it out.  Puzzling over this, she walked the length of the living room, running her fingers gently across the familiar surfaces that filled the room.  Moving through the apartment, tears began to well up in her eyes at the sight.  

            Making her way to the bedroom room, she came to a standstill at one spot in particular.  There, sitting on the dresser, was a small wooden box, hand-carved with a design of the sun on top.  It was the first thing Jack had ever given her.  He had made it himself and it had taken him several painstaking weeks.  There had been a purpose for his work as well.  Gently picking it up, she carefully opened the lid.  Inside was a collection of jewelry that Jack had gotten her over the years.  Dumping it onto the dresser, she turned the box back over and pulled at the small trap door in the bottom, revealing a single gold chain with a gold 'S' hanging on the end.  

            That was the last of Sophia's composure.  Gripping the chain in one hand and the box in the other, she took a step backwards and sat onto the bed.  The tears flowed feely now, spilling down her face as the sound of sobbing filled the room.  

            "I neva meant to hurt you, ye know", a voice ripped her from her despair.  

            Turning around, she found Jack standing in the doorway, nervously wringing his hands together.  


	11. Nobody But You

**Nobody But You  
  
**_"When the night comes closing in,  
you're still the light that shine within.  
I have laughed and cried 'till my tears ran dry.  
I have lived and died a thousand times.  
I have won and lost at whatever cost.  
But through it all it's true,  
I have always loved you…"  
  
_***  
  
            For several moments an uncomfortable silence filled the room, occasionally interrupted by the sound of Sophia's sniffles.  When the tension had finally become so thick one could cut it with a knife, Jack moved forward and sat next to her on the bed, but still said nothing.  Eventually, he worked up his courage, took the small box from her, placed it on the bed, and took both of her hands into his own.  Clearing his throat he hesitated for a second longer before beginning.  
  


            "I", he stammered as he started.  "I know my explanations may never be enough for what ye've been through, but if ye'd just listen, maybe, it would help, a little."    
  
            Sophia did not respond, still trying to regain some semblance of composure, and Jack took this as a sign to continue.  "So then", he continued, still uneasy.  "Where to begin, where to begin", he said hushed, more to himself than her.  "I suppose the beginning is as good a place as any.  
  
            The last time I saw you was really the start of a lot of changes on the Pearl and in my life.  Not long after we pulled out o' Tortuga the Cap'n took very ill and died.  By whatever stroke of crazy luck, I somehow ended up in the position.  Apparently I.."  
  
            Noticing the look of irritation that momentarily graced Sophia's face, Jack decided all the details were not necessary.  "Well, it's really not important how.  Anyway, I was captain, ye understand?  In charge of me own ship.  Kinda hard to pass up if ye know what I mean?"  
  
            A stupid comment which cost him an eye-roll and a huff of pure annoyance.  "No, I don't know what ye mean", she answered coldly.    
  
             "Alright look", he began again, his voice growing somber as he made the decision to tell her the whole truth, despite the light it might cast upon him.   
   
            "The truth… the truth is that I fucked up, big time.  I always meant to come back, always.  And I thought I could being in charge an all.  But I just got so caught up in meself.  I was a captain, a captain of me own ship, and I just couldn't give that up."  
  
            "Oh I see", Sophia cut him off, her tears now dry only to be replaced by the usual anger.  "Ye could give me up but not a pile of floating wood.  Real romantic Jack."  
  
            "I know, it's terrible, I know that.  But like I said, I did mean to come back.  I just figured I'd take a while to enjoy it a bit.  Just a short while mind you.  But ye know how these things go.  Just a few more days turns into just a few more weeks, then months.  I kept telling meself it was time to give it up but I just couldn't bring meself to do it.  And I figured I would eventually, I mean we had our whole lives to be together, which gave me time to get it all our o' me system before I settled down.    
  
            Anyway, somewhere along the way I came across the opportunity of a lifetime.  To go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta.  And again, I couldn't pass it up.  I figured that would be it, the last great adventure of Captain Jack Sparrow.  I'd get the treasure, and we'd be set for life.  Only problem was, I made the mistake of givin' up the bearings to me first mate.  And well, I'm sure you know the rest", he trailed.  
  
            "Ye told Barbossa, the crew mutinied, and ye were marooned on an island", she finished for him.  
  
            "Yes exactly.  And I swear to you Sophia, the first thing I did when I got off that island was come here looking for you."  
  
            Ripping her hands from his grip, Sophia snorted in disgust.  "How very noble of ye Jack.  To come lookin for me after ye'd lost everythin and had nothin betta to do.  Glad I was so high up on yer list of priorities."  
  
            "I know that's how it seems but it wasn't like that.  I swear to you I was going to come home after I'ad checked out Isla de Muerta, but circumstances changed.  Ye weren't a last resort alright."  
  
            She gave him a look that showed she was clearly unconvinced but did not argue further when he continued.  
  
            "Anyway, after I got off the island I came back here, back to our home.  But ye were gone.  I looked everywhere for ye but it was as if the town had been completely turned upside down.  I knew the Spanish had taken over but I figured mostly everything would be the same but it wasn't.  You were gone, the landlord had no idea where ye'd gone, me parents were gone and the brothel was being run by someone else.  I didn't know where to go.  I asked everyone we'd known if they knew anything about ye and no one did.  I even hopped a few ships round some o' the islands to look for ye.  After almost a year of searchin I just gave up."  
  
            He paused a moment for her reaction but her face remained blank.  
  
            "Ye must believe Soph", he started again softly, retaking her hands.  "I never meant to hurt ye, I always planned to come back.  I searched everywhere but ye were nowhere to be found.  Eventually I just figured either ye were dead, or didn't want to be found.  I tried, I really, really tried.  I never forgot about you, I swear."  
  
            "Neva forgot about me?  Not even while ye were earning reputation as the Caribbean's biggest womanizer."  
  
            "What would you have had of me?  You were gone.  The only woman I'ad ever loved was gone, and all I had left was a void where you used to be.  I needed something to fill the space, to make me forget.  God Sophia, if you only knew what it was like.  Having to live everyday knowing I fucked up.  Knowing I lost the only good thing in my life because I was too selfish to care.  There hasn't been a day that's gone by since then that I haven't thought about you.  There hasn't been a single woman I've been with that didn't have yer face.    
  
            I'm sorry alright.  I don't know how many times I can say it but I am."  
  
            Again silence fell over them both as Jack finished his plea for forgiveness.     
  
            "So now what", Sophia asked suddenly after a few moments.  
  
            Jack took a moment to consider this.  He knew what he needed to do, he just wasn't sure he could do it.  He swallowed hard.  "Now, I make it up to ye.  I give the life ye always wanted", he answered slowly.    
  
            "And what's that.  A story book ending where we get married and settle down together in some quaint little town where we raise our four children?  It doesn't work like that Jack, and what town would have us if we did?  I've changed, this is my life now, and I don't think I could back.  Could you?  Could you honestly give up the Pearl for a quiet, mundane life of civility?"  
  
            "I would do it for you", answered firmly.  
  
            "No.  You might try, but ye'd be miserable, and I'd be miserable.   It would neva work."  
  
            "Fine.  Maybe we can't live the life we once wanted.  But I love you Sophia.  I don't think I ever stopped loving you.  And having you back in my life these past months has only made me realize how much I love you.  Stay with me on the Pearl.  I know ye like it there despite yer attempts to make me believe otherwise.  Stay with me and we can be happy, together", he finished, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
            She held his gaze for only a second before looking down and answering.  "That might work Jack, if I still loved you", she said solemnly.  
  
            It took a minute for him to register what she had said.  "You mean to tell me that don't then?"  
  
            No answer.    
  
            "You mean to tell me that you don't still love me?  Not at all?  That you feel nothing for me", he pressed on growing hurt, his gaze boring into her.  
  
            Fighting back the tears that were beginning to water her eyes, she looked at him unable to answer.  At her silence, Jack's hurt turned to anger.  Staring at her in disgust, he harshly retracted his hands from hers' and stood up.  With one last look of almost outrage, he turned abruptly and stormed out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house.  Still sitting on the bed, the tears began to flow freely now.  Raising her hand to wipe her face, Sophia became aware that she still had the gold chain from earlier in her hand.  Staring at it for a moment, something clicked in her head, and she jumped from her seat and tore out of the room.    
  
            Running down the broken stairs at full speed, she tripped and tumbled down the rest of them.  When she landed with a sickening thud at the bottom, she wasted no time in getting up and taking off again.  When she got outside, she strained to look up and down the crowded streets to see which Jack direction Jack had gone in.  Finally spotting his tri-cornered hat in the crowd, Sophia again tore off in his direction at full speed.  Her heart pounded in her ears, as her feet hit the dirt road hard.  She dodged people left and right, occasionally slamming into someone, but never stopping.  When she was finally within close range to him and was getting tired, she noticed Jack did not walk alone, but was instead accompanied by another woman, obviously a prostitute.  Seeing this, a burst of motivation rushed through her and she pressed on with all her might  
  
            Finally catching up to the pair of them, she cut in front of Jack, causing him to come to a sudden stop and almost trip, bringing the woman down with him.    
  
            "Yes alright.  Yes, yes, yes", Sophia cried through tears and in between breaths as she grabbed his free arm.  "A hundred, thousands times yes Jack.  YES!  I do love you!"  
  
            Stopping to finally catch her breath and overcome with sobs, she fell silent, still gripping his hand and halfway falling over.  Despite all her efforts, Jack said nothing, but looked at her as though he did not know what to think.  He didn't even attempt to help her up off the ground.  After a minute of no sound save for Sophia's breathing, next to him the woman began to laugh hysterically, in a high, cracked voice.    
  
            "Oh luv", she began, still chuckling to herself.  Bending over, she placed a hand under Sophia's chin and lifted her head so to look in her eyes.  "From one woman to another let me give ye some advice.  Don't get attached to the customers, it'll just leave ye broken hearted.  Everyone thinks their in love with Captain Jack Sparrow, but this one's heart belongs to no woman.  Just be glad ye got the opportunity to do business with him, and move on to the next", she finished patting her on the head.  
  
            For her part, Sophia stared at her in horror.  Mouth gaping, she tried to piece something intelligible together to give for an answer but found herself speechless.  Thankfully, the whore's words brought Jack out of his reverie and pulling her up, he released the other woman and turned to her.    
  
            "Actually Angelica, me heart does belong to someone", he told her, then turned back to Sophia, took her by the hand, and led her down the street and back to the Black Pearl.    
  
~The End~  
  
***  
  
**Author's Note:    
  
**Well that's the end.  Hope you all enjoyed it and I'd love to hear what you think.  I'm not so sure what I think of this ending, Jack seems a little out of character but what can ya do?  I think I'll be taking a little break for awhile, but for those of you who care, have no fear, I do have an idea for my next venture.  Though I must admit, I'm getting a little pirated-out, so we'll see how it goes.  Thanks for all your wondering reviews and support.  I very much appreciate it.  
  
~Angie  
  



End file.
